FIG. 1 shows a prior art portable shaver which comprises a plastics housing 31 having a part cylindrical plastics holder 32 which carries a stainless steel V-shaped blade 34 in a groove 33 in the holder 32. The blade 34 and holder 32 are surrounded by a stainless steel cylindrical mesh 35 which is mounted so as to rotate around the blade 34 and holder 32. The blade 34 has a cutting edge 34a which is positioned close to the mesh 35. In operation, the mesh 35 is rolled down the face or other surface to be shaved. The hairs of the beard stubble penetrate apertures of the mesh 35 and the hairs are dragged on to the cutting edge 34a. The device is capable of providing a simple and compact portable razor requiring no electrical or complex mechanical parts. However, the manufacture of the prior art device is expensive because of the cost of the mesh 35. The operation of forming the mesh 35 from a cylindrical tube of stainless steel is very expensive, requiring the formation of apertures in the cylinder to form the mesh and then lapping to remove burrs and reduce the cylinder to the required thickness.